Disrespect
by WeProtectOurOwn
Summary: One-shot. Callie is over the disrespect Dr. Lauren Boswell has shown to her and her family. Get ready to deal with cage fighter Callie. This is solely based on the sneak peek released today. Give it a read! Leave a comment or constructive criticism. Team Calzona!


A/N: I know that this isn't the update everyone wants from me. I've all started chapters for my other stories and some are closer to being finished than others but with being a college student and with my dad dying only a few months ago. I haven't been emotionally steady to commit to anything and I'm sorry.

A/N: I had to crank this one out after I saw the sneak peek. This is a one-shot and a one-shot only. I would love to see this happen and I'm slightly going off of the third sneak peek that was released today.

* * *

**General POV**

"Apparently I lost you…" Callie has never meant something so much in her life. Words of resentment have been thrown in her face after what she thought were progress in their relationship. She can't even think straight anymore let alone know which way is up or down. Her wife standing in front of her and it's the first time she realizes that she should have made her talk, asked her to see a therapist more than once, to let Arizona feel everything on her own time. Should have, would have, could have but it doesn't matter when the Latina grabs her lab coats and step around her wife.

Arizona watches her wife walk out the door without looking back. This might be the first time besides when the plane crash, that the blonde is terrified for her life. One heartless mistake and everything is on the line. Her family. Her wife. Her daughter. Can be gone in a turn of a dime. She knows why she did it but how can she say that out loud. But she'll have to worry about that later because her pager is ringing. She looks down to see it's a page to Meredith's room.

* * *

Callie takes a walk outside to cool down after she walks away from Arizona.

Lauren trudges her bags with outside when she sees a pacing Latina and instantly she freezes. She doesn't where to go since Arizona won't speak to her and she's no longer needed here. Callie hasn't noticed the skinny blonde until the sounded of luggage wheels is heard. She stops her pacing to see emerald eyes staring right back at her. All of the sudden all the rage washes back over her all again. Callie marches right to Lauren ready to tear her limb from limb.

"Dr. Torres. Look… I'm sorry." The skinny blonde takes a step back from the angry Latina.

"No! You look you conniving bitch. You don't get to say sorry to me. You can go say sorry to my daughter! You are more than lucky that I have some self control left because I'm ready to kick your ass" Callie tries to push down her emotions at a normal level but being around this woman drives her to be on edge immediately. Her finger is jamming itself into the center of Lauren's chest.

"It's not my fault your wife wanted me and not you to make her feel better." Lauren grunts out from the pain of the single finger pressed to her. Little does she know she is messing with the wrong hospital member.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I was the only person who made your wife feel sexy again. We have a connection and chemistry that beats your marriage. Isn't that clear since she had no problem cheating on you with me?" The stick figured blonde realizes she's starting to gain momentum. She has no problem attacking the woman she sees as competition. A crowd is starting to linger by the front doors.

Arizona makes her way across the hospital to go to Grey's room when she sees the crowd and lingers in the back to see what's going on. The storm has calmed down enough but no one should really be leaving the hospital still. But that's when she hears two similar voices that shouldn't anywhere near each other. She pushed her way through to see her worst nightmare happening. _Callie and Lauren face to face._ The two women are so riled up between there back and forth that they don't realize the source of their argument is right there. Her face whitens when she hears what Lauren just said to her wife.

"Shut the fuck up." Callie's fists are so tight that her knuckles have become white. Her shoulders are rolled back in a protective stance.

"Why? Because you know I'm right? You are nothing. Worthless. So yeah, Arizona should be with me. I like her." Lauren smirks from seeing Callie's face redden even more because she knows more than anyone she's hitting all the right spots. She's heard the infamous Dr. Torres' life story talking to the right nurses. If she does it right, Callie won't say anything more.

"Oh, you like her? How about you are just a boost for her ego? She likes you because you are a lot like her before the crash. She vicariously saw herself in you. You're not right. You know nothing about Arizona and you never will. Go fuck yourself." Callie turns to recognize her beautiful wife staring at her and Lauren. Arizona's eyes shift between the two. Callie starts to walk back towards the hospital where she knows she'll be the center of gossip once again.

Arizona does nothing but stare because really? How could her wife figure her out but not at the same time? How dare Lauren say those things about Callie?

"Oh please. If we're so alike then I know her a lot better than you. Then really I don't see what she sees in you. Your daughter is better off without you. Her names Sofia, right? Who would want to be a mother to a child that would turn out like you?" Boswell knows she's going in for the kill with bringing in their daughter.

Arizona's jaw dropped while a flash of anger flows through her veins. What in the hell did she see in this woman? She let her put her hands and lips on her body and not her wife. Guilt crushes the anger just as quickly as it came. She had the perfect wife. A woman who stood by her side no matter what she did after the crash. A woman who didn't walk away after she denied their daughter time and time again for months. A woman who needed her just as much as maybe even more but her own wife denied her even that much help. She ruined her own life by sleeping with this woman in front of her. The shame paralyzes her on the spot.

"How dare you bring my daughter into this? You disrespectful bitch!" Next thing she knows a tanned fist flies through the air to connect with milky skin. A crack is heard but not felt from the Latina.

"You have no disregard for anyone you cunt! You destroyed a marriage in just a few days. You single handedly tore apart a family knowing my wife was married. I don't hate anyone but you… I fucking hate you with every fiber of my being." A second swing connects with a slim nose of the craniologist. It doesn't matter to the ortho surgeon that her left hands throws and her knuckles have split open.

"You spick! You broke my nose." Boswell grabs onto her face try to shield it from the brunette who is more than ready to duke it out.

Arizona jumped into action right at that moment. Not only did the derogatory term snap her out of it but also she realized her wife was about to swing again. She reached out for Callie's arm and caught before it connected with Lauren's face again. Callie's body naturally relaxed at the familiar touch from her wife. She stepped away from Lauren and ripped herself from Arizona. Callie's pager went off, as did Arizona's. The Latina immediately walked back into the hospital toward her expected presence was needed.

"You're wife just fucking broke my nose Arizona. What in the actual fuck?" Lauren interrupted Arizona's thoughts.

"You're lucky that's all she broke. She breaks bones for a living. I want nothing to do with you. You don't bring in my daughter and speak to my wife like that! So go back to whatever hole you came from." Arizona hisses out before following her wife to answer the page. Making it in Meredith's room, Callie is standing by the window not making eye contact with her. Arizona notices that Callie has her arms across her chest hiding her left hand.

Owen walks into the room and shuts the door behind him, "we have some board business".

Bailey whose holding Bailey in her arms refuses to go anywhere, "I'm not going anywhere. Miranda Bailey has some Bailey business to discuss, don't we? Derek Bailey Shepard" she coos while moving to the chair in the room. She's had it rough since the ADA incident and after being back in the OR, saving a former student, friend, and now holding the little boy named after her, she feels a lot lighter.

Meredith and Derek are in their own world staring at picture of their perfect little boy and family on Mer's phone.

Arizona doesn't know what to do besides act like the past 25 minutes hasn't happened. She knows the hospital is already talking about it but no need to bring it up when she has no idea what her wife wants to do about this. She won't disclose any information if she doesn't have to. She turns to the new mother again, "what does Zola think of him?"

The blonde turns her head to see the Latina give her a hard glare and one she's never seen directed at her. It's not surprise but hurt pangs in her chest at the hardened expression.

Meredith cuts through there staring contest, "Oh, she wants to take him to daycare for show and tell."

Derek flips between hospital and new daddy business. "Where's Richard?"

Owen replies, "I paged all the board members."

Derek notices the head of the board isn't present. "Avery should be here too."

"Well he was here over night last night because he dislocated his shoulder saving a little girl from the bus crash."

Meredith is shocked by the words. "What bus crash?" I guess being in labor during a storm is a good way to miss huge things.

Cristina snorts, "she had a baby. She doesn't know things."

Arizona turns to look at her angry wife but she refuses to make any eye contact with her. The Latina's jaw is clenched so tightly she thinks she might break it off. Callie doesn't hear a word that's being sad but she feels eyes on her and she knows it's the once blue eyes she fell in love with.

Meredith pushes, "So tell me."

Derek informs his wife, "A church was evacuating people when the bus over turned."

Owen informs them that everything is all well with the bus crash since everyone survived and no major injuries were in result of the crash.

Arizona pushes through to make it seem everything is normal, "And bad news?" Callie doesn't understand how someone is good at acting that everything is normal. She seethes at the fact that nothing _who should not be named_ she said bothered or hurt her at all. For God's sake that bitch mentioned their daughter and she can sit here talking about board bullshit.

Owen knows that the ER shouldn't be open. It's a mess and the blood bank is flooded. Other board members debate keeping the ER open or closed but it's certain that no medical personnel can enter the hospital because of the flooding from the storm.

Cristina states from her logic, "So we need to close the ER."

Arizona asks bewildered at the thought, "Can we do that?"

"Well you are the board and I am telling you that ER can not be open today," Owen offers his opinion.

Meredith figures she's not dead so she can be helpful. She even thinks she could handle coordinating with medical suppliers so they could keep the ER open. But Owen knows better and tells them to keep the in patients taken cared of and try to discharge as many patient that they can. The new mother suggests herself but Derek disagrees right away.

Jackson enters the room with his arm in an arm sling and interrupting the conversation, "Alright airport just opened and just put Dr. Boswell in a cab." He doesn't see the nervous look that Arizona is holding.

Cristina is just as lost as Meredith almost asking the room, "Who's Dr. Boswell?"

Callie can't put up with her dead silent façade any longer. Not only did Lauren fucking Boswell disrespect everything she's ever dreamed of but so has the very woman standing in front of her. She didn't take into consideration of her, their marriage, their daughter or family when she decided to fuck that so called woman she had the pleasure of punching in the fucking face. Arizona Robbins was just as disrespectful as the woman she had just bedded.

Callie's rage wins out any other emotion when she has no problem airing out their dirty laundry answering Cristina's previous question, "She's the woman Arizona slept with last night." So no, Callie Torres could care less about not humiliating her wife in front of their closest friends and colleagues when yet again she has been betrayed, belittle, and cheated on for everyone to say she's the fool once again.


End file.
